


Ruddy Rugby

by KrisserCI5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie is sent to a rugby match, Doyle follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruddy Rugby

Ruddy Rugby

By krisser

 

Ray Doyle woke after a good night’s sleep. The first in several weeks, as was the usual. He looked forward to the first real weekend off in months. He took a quick shower before he padded into the kitchen to plug in the kettle. He placed the tea bag in the hot water before he reached for the phone to call Bodie.

He was more than surprised when his call was redirected to headquarters.

“What’s up, Fred? Did I miss a call out?”

“No. Just Bodie was called in.”

“When was this?”

“Five a.m.” Fred knew for he had made the call.

“Okay, thanks.” 

Doyle dispatched his weak tea on automatic before he changed out of his running clothes and into jeans and a green shirt.

He headed to CI5 headquarters without real thoughts as to why. He parked and entered with a wave to Fred. Upstairs, with Betty not in evidence, Doyle knocked on Cowley’s door.

“Come in.” Cowley closed the folder on his desk out of habit when not clear of his visitor’s identity.

Doyle spoke without preamble, “Why is Bodie out there without his partner?” His exasperation was telltale in his voice.

“Have you been advanced where I have to clear assignments with you?” Cowley’s withering tone would have been enough for most to back down.

Not Doyle, he ignored his boss’ tone. “Partners work together.”

Cowley found himself annoyed and somewhat pleased that this set of the Bisto Kids had truly managed to become a real partnership. For that reason alone, Cowley answered.

“Security detail.”

“Why without his partner?”

“Rugby match.”

“Rugby? He’s security detail for a ruddy rugby match?”

4.5’s horrified expression was fully enjoyed by the CI5 controller.

“Still, I don’t understand why I’m not on assignment with him.”

“Thought you didn’t care for the sport?”

“I don’t, but Bodie’s my partner. He shouldn’t be out there alone”

“He’s not alone. Lucas and Anson are with him. They're all fans of the game. They’d know immediately if the crowd was acting out of character.” Cowley explained more patiently than he felt.

Doyle shook his head, “They’re still not his partner.” He grumbled but not as belligerent as he had been.

“Och, Doyle, you’ve complained about lack of down time, now go enjoy while you have it.”

Not ready to give up yet, “Why a rugby match?” Doyle’s curiosity finally got the better of him.

“You really don’t follow the sport. My god, man, it’s been in all the papers. You’re suppose to read daily.” He wanted his agent to put it together. He would wait in vain. 

“It’s the Queen’s Silver Jubilee rugby match. The Queen will attend.” Cowley’s dry tone was anything but admiring.

Doyle looked contrite. “Ah, Bodie has been rambling on about some match. He was wanting to go.”

“Yes, now he’s there. That’s all 4.5.” 

\----------

 

Doyle almost laughed at himself; instead of a satisfying run or a good read, he found himself at the Twickenham Stadium entrance. He flashed his ID and gained immediate admittance. At least that saved the price of a ticket, besides, by the sound of it, they were sold out.

He located Bodie without hardship. It was obvious that CI5 would be inspecting the Queen’s box. Her Majesty wasn’t due for several hours so that was where Doyle knew to look. He found Bodie and Anson sweeping for foreign objects with the Queen’s detail.

The welcoming smile from Bodie banished all of Doyle’s woes at showing up.

“Cow pull you in as well,” Bodie stated as Doyle reached his side.

“Something like that,” Doyle answered simply.

When done with that section, they found themselves at the back of the box and right in front of the full size match poster proclaiming the day’s match. Bodie pointed to it and tapped the top name.

“Now the Lions are the team that we’ll all be cheering for.” Bodie’s tone held amusement but he was half serious. He knew his partner tuned out anything to do with rugby.

“Oh, ha.”

“Didn’t want you to make a faux pas in front of Her Royal Majesty.”

“Oh and here I was, planning to take tea with the Queen. Now I’ll have to cry off.” Doyle couldn’t understand why all of a sudden the day seemed brighter.

Bodie nudged Doyle out of the clouds and pushed him ahead so they could go check the announcer’s box. Doyle worked alongside his partner with the practised ease of almost two years together.

They finished the primary security check before they returned to the Queen’s box by way of an open pie stand.

Doyle watched as early spectators filed into the stadium. He could feel the excitement, but he bet that most didn't even care that the Queen would be in attendance. They were there for the match itself.

He turned back to face his partner and watched him on the R/T to Anson. It was right that he was here with Bodie. Day’s off were usually spent together. Maybe the first six months weren’t that way but by the end of that first year he considered Bodie a true mate. They were at nearly two years now and they were one of the longest running partnerships. Matheson and King were going on three years, but he wasn’t sure they spent their off time together.

He knew that workmates usually consumed more of one’s time than family did. The word family struck a cord and sent out a warm feeling. Bodie felt like family to him. Probably why they spent so much time off the job together. Actually felt normal, regular in Bodie’s company.

Bodie, still talking on the R/T, turned to face Doyle.

“Yes sir, 3.7 out.”

Doyle realised that Bodie was no longer talking to Anson.

“Oi, Doyle. The Cow wanted me to pass along a message.”

Doyle’s dark glasses prevented Bodie from seeing his frown.

“Said, while he applauds your dedication to duty, you are on your own time and not to expect being paid for it.”

“Miser.”

“He is a Scot, you know.” Bodie smiled a reminder at his partner while his mind played with this startling information.

Doyle, here, working on a day-off, not being compensated for it. Bodie looked out over the rapidly forming crowd checking to see if hell had indeed frozen over.

“Just didn’t seem right, you working without your partner.” Doyle felt compelled to explain.

“What a funny lad, we’ve had solo ops before.”

“Not recently. Just didn’t seem right.” Doyle found himself repeating. He changed the subject. “Why is the Queen coming here anyway?”

“Tsk, tsk, your education is sadly lacking, old son. This is the Queen’s Silver Jubilee rugby match. This is one of only two functions the Queen is attending this month.”

“It’s a ruddy rugby match.”

“It’s the Queen’s duty to attend.”

You’re kidding?”

“Hardly. Anyway, I couldn’t get tickets. This way I can still see the match.” Bodie was quite pleased with the assignment, especially now that his partner was here as well.

“Could’ve watched it on the box.”

“Not ‘til next week. Loses something that way.”

“Well, enjoy it then. I’ve got your back.”

“Know you do.”

Movement behind them had both men turning at alert. They were met with the Queen’s detail returning for a last check before Her Majesty’s arrival.

Anson and Lucas took one top corner and Bodie and Doyle took the other. The CI5 agents knew the area was clean, the rest was the Queen’s actual detail’s responsibility.

Bodie watched the rugby players start their warm-up a bit before he started one of the most important conversations of his life this far.

“Almost two years, is it?” Bodie knew exactly how long they’d been together, but he wanted to know what Doyle was thinking.

“Yeah, my longest close relationship. Never even had a bird last that long.” Doyle admitted.

“Birds and the job don’t mix well.”

Doyle looked just over the incoming crowd out of habit. Bodie’s words touched that inner cord of truth. Birds and the job really didn’t mix. Most never could understand. Some wanted to change them, most just couldn’t take the hours. Besides there was so much they could never even talk about, Official Secrets Act and all. Let alone get the necessary understanding at the end of an op. Bodie was just the best one all round to spend time with.

The depth of that thought startled Doyle. This was not a new feeling, just a new realisation. And, even more startling, he wasn’t just thinking about the job. It was all the time. Ray Doyle wasn’t quite sure what to do with this revelation.

If he was thinking about this, then sure enough, Bodie must be as well. They were on the same wavelength so much of the time, why not now?

He decided to trawl for additional information to what end wasn’t clear, but maybe, with help, he’d figure it out.

“Birds and the job don’t mix at all,” Doyle agreed with Bodie’s words.

Doyle’s tone told Bodie that this was more than idle chatter. ‘The golly sure picks his times,’ Bodie thought to himself. Then picked up the conversation, “How may dates have you left in the middle, or how many times you’ve finally get to the good stuff only to have the R/T beep? Can hardly get your end away these days. Though, don’t mind so much if it’s after, easy out with clingy birds.”

Doyle nodded, his mind in a whirl of thought. Getting his end away. It seemed half the time that was all birds represented to Bodie. They were treated with care, but they weren’t mates. Not even Susan or Ruth. They were fellow agents, but not mates.

This was important, Doyle knew it, just couldn’t pinpoint why.

Bodie added, “After an op, I just want to release pent up stress and excess energy. A good, hard shag is best, but most birds are unsympathetic.”

“Yes, even if you wine and dine them,” Doyle agreed with a smile. It would be a good deal easier if he could just shag Bodie after a difficult op.

Shag Bodie?

That was a great leap in the thought process. Shag Bodie? Why wasn’t he scoffing at himself? Shag Bodie? . . . That could be hot and hard without fear of damaging the other. Shag Bodie. Why did his cock twitch with that image? Shag Bodie and he wouldn’t have need of birds at all.

Bloody hell, was he a poof?

Well, he didn’t really want to fuck any other guy . . . but the idea of fucking Bodie was different.

Doyle’s body flushed with warm arousal. He turned to hide the evidence of his thoughts.

Bodie may have been scanning the crowd, but he missed nothing that concerned his partner. The sudden flush of skin and thickening of his cock pressed taut against the denim was most certainly noticed by Bodie.

“Randy devil you are. See something out there you want to shag?”

“Just you.” Doyle blurted his thought aloud without thinking.

Bodie smiled, that special smile that Ray Doyle seemed to be the only recipient of. “About time. And you do pick your places.” Bodie stepped closer but didn’t touch.

The start of the National Anthem signalled the Queen’s entrance. The crowd stood, waiting and Bodie used the crowd's preoccupation to cover his motion to pull Doyle outside the box and behind the pie stand.

Bodie didn’t bother with words, he thought his actions would convey more. He stepped in close, pinning his partner to the wall. He fanned his fingers across Ray’s face before sinking them deep into the auburn curls. His lips covered Ray’s and pressed lightly. He waited for an answering movement and didn’t wait long. Ray arched closer and lips met in discovery. 

The kiss was mastery and wonder that graduated to a hunger that stripped them of their very breath. Breathing raggedly, Bodie buried his nose in Ray’s neck, content. Ray heard fireworks and he wasn’t sure if they were real or in his head, but at that moment, he didn’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> notes: LJ challenge story. Had to include the 1977 Queen's Silver Jubilee Rugby Match. Thanks to Slantedlight for the quick beta.
> 
>  
> 
> I looked up the Queen's calendar for 77 and she did attend. Bodie and Doyle neither confirm nor deny their attendance.


End file.
